El extraño comportamiento de Ron
by PauliWeasley
Summary: Hermione empieza a pensar en lo extraño que es Ron con ella. Es que claro, ¡no son cualquier pareja de amigos! Lo que los hace diferentes es que se quieren como algo más.


No puedo creer que en vez de estar adelantando unos cuantos deberes esté aquí perdiendo el tiempo escuchando una inútil reunión de prefectos. ¿Creen que de verdad conseguirán algo con esto? ¡Por favor! ¡Si solo les falta haber traído cervezas y ponerse a hablar de Quidditch!

- Sí, el otro día un estudiante de primero andaba campante con uno de esos dulces saltaclases o lo que sean y yo traté…

¡Hannah, trataste! Si yo hubiera estado ahí… y a propósito de estar, ¿dónde estará Ron? Se supone que también es prefecto. Claro, debe haber sabido lo estúpido que sería estar aquí pero el muy tonto no me lo advirtió y dejó…

- Mis compañeros de quinto están muy alborotados con lo de los TIMOS. A muchos se les ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez se podía hacer trampa si…

… que yo viniera a perder el tiempo con esta sarta de chismes. Sería bueno al menos pedir la tutoría de un profesor que ponga orden y anime a hacer un verdadero debate. Pero no, lo único que hacen es hablar y hablar y yo debería estar haciendo algo…

Escucho pasos conocidos… disimulo y volteo a ver. Por nervios tal vez, no miro hacia arriba. Solo alcanzo a ver las piernas de alguien y podría jurar que son de Ron. Bueno, más vale que sean. ¡Más vale que seas tú, Ron!

-Tal vez podríamos hacer algo solo nosotros ¿no creen? Algo como un proyecto de…

Siento un roce en mi espalda. Son las piernas que vi las que están detrás de mí. Volteo a ver otra vez y ahora descubro unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules mirándome con una expresión de aburrimiento. Ron levanta las cejas en una especie de saludo.

Automáticamente le sonrío, tal vez por el orgullo de saber que lo reconocí o tal vez porque no puedo evitar sonreír ante sus ojos. Sacudo la cabeza y me vuelvo otra vez hacia el resto de prefectos, quienes sentados también en la hierba, forman un círculo algo irregular.

Ron se sienta detrás de mí y de rato en rato alcanzo a ver de reojo cómo se estira o se dobla ante la incomodidad y el fastidio de esta reunión. Yo también estoy aburrida y cansada de estar aquí sentada. De pronto… quisiera recostarme sobre Ron… ¡No, claro que no! ¿Qué pensaría él? ¡Pero es que mis pobres piernas me están empezando a doler!

- Son los exámenes finales los que nos están complicando le tarea como prefectos. El compromiso es infundir confianza para…

Ron toca mi cabello. Escucho que bosteza mientras sus manos recogen mi cabello y lo peinan con los dedos. Me quedo estática. ¿Es normal que haga eso? ¿Es normal que se comporte como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente?

Me dijo que me quiere, terminó con Lavender, me abraza sin motivo… ¿Sera que debo ilusionarme aunque sea un poco? Jamás me había tratado así. Nunca había tenido la confianza de los amigos normales… ah, pero no sé… solo importan sus dedos pasando por mi cuello… su tibieza… ya ni siquiera escucho lo que están diciendo los demás prefectos ni me importa.

- Ron, mi arete - le susurro cuando me jala suavemente el lóbulo por accidente.

- Oh, perdón… - se ríe - Gran reunión ¿no?

Blanqueo los ojos y él vuelve a reírse. ¡Te encanta su risa, Hermione, acéptalo! ¡Te encanta que se te acerque! ¡Y te encantaría poder volver a hacerte ilusiones!

- ¿Sabes qué? Que la pases bien con ellos, Hermione - susurra Ron y mira con recelo a los otros prefectos mientras suelta mi cabello lentamente - En lo personal, hoy no amanecí con muchas ganas de hacer vida social. Nos vemos.

Lo veo alejarse y me tienta preguntarle si puedo hacerme ilusiones. Los otros siguen hablando de quien sabe qué y mis piernas me levantan sin más y me llevan de nuevo con Ron. Nos sonreímos y él pone su brazo en mis hombros mientras caminamos hasta el castillo.

Pero por favor, esto es normal ¿no? ¿Qué tiene de raro que los amigos se abracen? Todos aquí en Hogwarts lo hacen. Es normal tomarse algunas confianzas con los amigos y no es que signifique nada.

Respiro profundamente y veo a mi lado el pecho de Ron subir y bajar. ¿No podría ser que en nuestro caso sí signifique? Tal vez los amigos se traten de cierta forma pero tal vez Ron y yo no somos cualquier par de amigos.

Él y yo no somos como los amigos normales, siempre ha habido unas reglas específicas que rigen nuestra amistad y ahora parece que se están rompiendo, que él las está rompiendo. Sí, definitivamente los dos somos diferentes a cualquier otra pareja… pareja de amigos, claro. Hermione… no lo olvides, ¡amigos!

:D Espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
